The Nick Fic Shuffle
by SmokeyTV
Summary: A hodgepodge of short Nick fics based on the iTunes shuffle challenge.


**The challenge was to put your iTunes library on "shuffle" and while a song is playing use it as inspiration to write a fic about whatever character you've chosen to write about. You must write for 10 songs, and you only have the amount of time that the song is playing. Some interesting results, for sure, but I like a couple of them! :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**iTune Shuffle Challenge**

**You'll Remember – Patti Griffin**

Nick opened his locker and reached in to pull out his jacket, when something fell to the floor in front of him. It was blue. It was…his woobie. And he laughed for the first time since his friend left, looked up, and thanked him.

**Good People – Jack Johnson**

Nick stood in the middle of the street, surrounded by police cars, detectives, and coroners. The street was littered with bodies lying down and suspects on their knees. Where did all the good people go, he wondered. Why did they seem to be outnumbered? Where are all the good people? Events happened in slow motion as he watched Brass, Catherine, Super Dave, Officers Mitchell and Metcalf moving through the street, going about their business. He had his answer.

**Absalom, Absalom – Pierce Pettis **

Nick watched as the man crumpled to the ground under the tree. The child had been cut down, but the remnants of the rope swung above his head. "My fault," he muttered. "My fault." Hours earlier the man had discovered his son in the shadows of the room, watching as he stood over the body of his best friend's wife, knife in hand. He had chased him out of the house, but the boy refused to listen to his feeble attempts at an explanation.

**Levelland – James McMurtry **

The football field was hot and dry as Nick walked around waiting to get started. He turned his eyes toward the cheerleaders practicing on the side of the field, short skirts and pom poms waving in the wind. Mary Ann Jenkins looked up and caught his eye, so he quickly looked away, ducking his head and heading back to the practice area. "Stokes! Get your ass over here! Practice comes first! Save it for after school, loverboy!" Nick shuddered with embarrassment, then picked up his tuba and got in line. The notes of "Smoke on the Water" and "Joy to the World" were the only sounds he heard for the next hour as he marched up and down the field with the rest of the band.

**Icarius Ascending – Dan Fogelberg **

What the hell was he thinking? Macho? Hell no, the definition of macho is NOT soaring over the trees screaming like your life depends on it! Stupid, stupid Nick….how could you be so stupid? Paragliding is not fun! People die! You could die. How do you make this thing go down? Down, down how do you make the damn thing go down?? Wait…no, not there….can't go down there….up, up….how the HELL do you make this damn thing go UP?? That's better…just…just…take it easy….just let go….let the wind do the work…just let go. Not so bad, is it? There's some birds down there. Canada Geese. Sure, he knows his birds. Wait…birds DOWN there? Oh boy. Okay. Heading down. Going down. Birds are back up there where they should be. Down here where I should be.

**Monday, Monday – The Mamas and the Papas **

Monday morning? Nick hadn't seen one of those in a while, and he couldn't say he'd missed them. The lab was full of people he didn't really know. He just nodded hello as he passed them. He saw Ecklie coming out of his office, cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey Nick," he said. "Coffee?" "Nah…let's just get going." "Come on in," Ecklie invited. Nick entered the office and sat down behind the desk. "How's it feel, Dayshift Supervisor?" Ecklie asked. "Pretty good," Nick answered.

**Spit It Out – Tom Prasada-Rao **

"Hodges you have got to be the most kiss ass guy I've ever met! Ray, you've only been here a few months! Quit acting like you know everything! Riley, don't be such a wimp! Stop pulling that damn gun out every time someone looks at you funny! Wendy, either go into the field or don't…make up your mind!"

**Photograph – Ellis Paul **

Nick opened his locker and once again tried to avoid looking at the inside of the door. But this time it called to him louder than before. He reached over and snatched the picture, shoving it into his pocket. All day he felt it there, that _paper thin time machine_. It called to him until he finally pulled it out and looked at it. A younger Nick Stokes and a very un-dead Warrick Brown stared back at him, laughing it up at the coffee shop one morning years ago. Colors on a piece of Kodachrome…tattered and torn on the edges, just like his heart. _You hide it in your pocket._

**Bicycle Named Heaven – Catie Curtis **

_I always want what I can't have. _Nick watched her through the window. Her short, black hair looked soft and thick, and he longed to touch it…to stroke it beneath his fingers. He wondered how she would respond. Would she lean against him? Arch her back and make soft, contented sounds? Would she fold herself into his arms and sigh, trusting him to take care of her forever? He would never know. "Damn allergies," he muttered to himself as he continued down the street, leaving the kitten to mew softly after him.

**I Saw Three Ships – Carol Noonan **

Nick tossed and turned, the images assaulting his unconscious mind like phantoms. Ships….kings….all the souls on earth….singing….bells….Maine…how the hell did he get to Maine? Christmas…over and over….stop it stop it stop it it's May for crying out loud!!!


End file.
